The invention relates to a controller for a camera device for stereoscopically recording a monitoring area containing objects.
Stereo cameras that allow a depth measurement are known from video monitoring technology. Such cameras are used for example to detect obstacles. In depth estimation using stereo cameras, the accuracy of the measurement on the one hand increases with the image resolution of the image-recording device that is used. On the other hand, however, the required computational power also increases with the image resolution.
Document DE 10 2008 001 076 A1, which arguably forms the closest prior art, describes a method for reducing the resolution of an input image, wherein the input image shows a scene recorded by a monitoring camera. The method is characterized in that the reduction in resolution is adjusted taking into account the object distance in the scene and/or the perspective distortion of the three-dimensional scene.